


the magical properties of  number seven.

by bokurooar (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Pre-Relationship, Ravenclaw Reader, Reader-Insert, coexistence of science and magic, my first hp and ao3 fic pls be nice, reader is a muggleborn, reader is a space nerd, sorry for the inconsistent indentions, wait is it pre-relationship im not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bokurooar
Summary: You were barely fourteen when you could have sworn seeing the Milky Way in his eyes: patches of white connecting various constellations you had never known, specks of dust lingering around them.Bridget Wenlock established the magical properties of the numerical value that was seven.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	the magical properties of  number seven.

**Author's Note:**

> is the age gap too problematic? im sorry
> 
> Reader- 3rd year/ fourteen (thirteen at the start of the school year, but fourteen at the start of the story)  
> George Weasley - 6th year/ sixteen

**According to muggle scientists, you have seven measly seconds to exude trustworthiness and competence during a first meeting.**

**Some even say less.**

You were barely fourteen when you had your nose broken for the first time. 

The distant sound of crackling. The faint but mischievous laughs. Everything going white, ultimately shutting your eyes with the fear of turning blind.

You had seven measly seconds.

And so did he.

_"Your nose," You heard him say. He was but a random student, but guilt was all over his face._

_"Come again?"_

_"Your nose," he pointed out, "It's bleeding."_

_"Oh." The metallic smell finally intruded your senses._

_It was a horrendous first impression._

**Meeting people activates the same region of the brain responsible for assigning prices to objects. And after you have assigned a value to a person, you make the decision about how to orient yourself to them:**

  
**'Do I want us to get closer?'**

You were barely fourteen when you felt the weight of the books you carried along the way. The leather spines became thicker and harder to be grasped upon. The pages inside suddenly gained more weight than ever, and you wondered if marching with three ancient books at once was an unwise choice. 

_You loved Astronomy than every other class._

_And you could have sworn seeing the Milky Way in his eyes._

You could have sworn seeing the Milky Way in his eyes: patches of white connecting various constellations you had never known, specks of dust lingering around them.

Slowly, steadily, at their very own pace.

**The spectrum ranges from a variety of seven colours: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet.**

****

You saw the same set of colors back then.

_"Do you mind if I...?" A fellow student in your year approached you, making sure to be courteous enough. You let her sit beside you; She had the same shade of that fiery hair._

_"Sorry for my brothers. They do that sometimes, you know, without thinking of some consequence," A sympathetic look was thrown at the wounds on your face._

_"That explains the hair," You tried your best to smile. "What were their names again? I've only heard yesterday that they were twins,"_

_"Fred and George," She began opening her textbook, "Troublemakers since the day they were born,"_

_"Did you know who consulted me that day? I mean, did they tell you?"_

_"T_ _hat was George," She brought a hand up to fix her hair, "The more empathetic one. Not that they were empathetic in the frist place, though. The name's Ginny, by the way. Please do call me using that name-- Ginevra doesn't suit me at all,"_

_"Ginny, eh?" You failed to ignore the hammering in your chest. They also had the same first letter in their names. "What colour do you fancy the most, Ginny?"_

_"I'll go by green. Why do you ask? Hang on, you're red all over!"_

**The spectrum ranges from a variety of seven colours. Out of all these seven, red has the longest wavelength.**

_"Am I? That's funny," You honestly answered,_

_"Red has the longest wavelength,"_

The name 'Weasley' is composed of seven letters. To your surprise, Ginny told you there was a total of seven children in her family.

**One of the most well-known asterisms, the Big Dipper, is made up of seven stars.**

**The brightest star in this asterism is called 'Epsilon Ursae Majoris'. It also goes by the name 'Alioth'.**

He was Alioth.

_"Hey, have you heard?" A fellow Ravenclaw asked, giggling. "The Weasley twins grew beards in their faces!"_

_"They - what?" You couldn't suppress a grin by the mere mention of him. "But they're sixth years, aren't they? I thought they were old enough?"_

_"They're still sixteen, apparently. And they'll only turn seventeen by April,"_

_"How did you know that?" You unconsciously whipped your head to face her._

_"Well, one of them was screaming it back then when Dumbledore announced the rules," She inhaled a puff of air, " 'They can't do that! We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?'" She began stomping around and glaring at nothing, imitating the twins' voices. She failed afterwards, though, because of the hysterical laughs that came from the both of you._

_"Which twin said that?" You managed to ask between the fits of giggles._

_"I think it was George?"_

**Astronomers classified Alioth** **as either a white or blue-white star, and it was either a giant or a subgiant star. One thing they were sure of, is that it has a very peculiar spectrum.**

_"He's a peculiar one, isn't he?"_ _A smile was forcing its way into your face._

_"Who?"_

_"Him," You closed one of your favorite books, an autobiography of the great Perpetua Fancourt-- the wise witch who invented the lunascope. She was, much to your delight, a proud Ravenclaw._

_The book was full of creases: its pages threatening to turn into a musty shade of yellow._

_"George Weasley."_

**Alioth is a hundred times brighter than the sun, despite being a younger star.**

_"Ginny told us," His twin informed you one afternoon - after Professor Trelawney's class had ended, after wishing for something, anything, extraordinary to happen at all amidst this ocean of students going through their normal lives;_

In spite of the grass having the same smell, the sky having the same shade of blue, or the same pair of eyes searching for the same, familiar speck of ginger hair among the flocks of people inside this castle that was seven storeys tall, where wizards and witches alike have seemed to affix fragments of themselves somewhere- may it be between the flights of the winding staircases or the safe aisles of the library. 

_You had only realized that you were spacing out, when both of their profiles had entered your line of vision as they stood in front of your common room._

_"Er...told you what?"_

Quick, think of something. Anything. Think of Jupiter's moons. Themisto. Chaldene. Erinome.

_Fred nudged his companion, sporting a knowing look. He silently mouthed the words 'Come on, your turn,' to George._

_"That you're bloody good at inventing machines. Magical and non-magical ones," You noticed him glancing everywhere except at your eyes._

Think of comets, asteroids, meteors, satellites.  
  


_"And uh, she told us to apologize once more," He awkwardly put his hands inside the pockets of his trousers, rocking his feet back and forth._

Think of the sun's apparent and absolute magnitude- things you have learned at a muggle school before the age of eleven- how many times the sun is bigger than that of the earth.

_"With that being said," Fred slung an arm around his brother's shoulder, "We figured you can help us with our latest... plans,"_

_"I don't think I can help," You denied profusely, ignoring the crestfallen expression of George._

_"Well, that's what we thought you would say," Fred had a smug smirk on his face, and suddenly George's hand rummaged around an odd handbag, his hand not stopping to wander inside any minute at all- until he pulled out a long, wooden object._

_" 'Twas Georgie's idea. Quite nice, eh?" Fred kept talking as his twin lent you the object in question; (His fingers accidentally grazing upon yours for a fleeting moment.)_

_A lunascope. A real, working lunascope_ _._

Quick. Think of Alioth, the brightest star.

Think of Helios, god of the sun, who rides his golden chariot everyday.

Think of George Weasley.

Carefully think of George Weasley. Helios. Alioth. All things etherial, godly, celestial.

(A person, whom your whole existence would fail to reach, no matter how hard you might try.)

You let a slight pang rampage somewhere, along the ribcage protecting your heart.

_"Alright, then,"_ _A smile was now etched upon your lips, "I might consider."_

**Atlas, the famous titan in Greek Mythology had seven daughters.**

**The Pleiads - the name in which they were known as - were always pursued by Orion the Hunter, in which Zeus took pity and made them into stars. Orion, however, eventually shared the same fate - and still continued chasing after the seven sisters**.

You feared you were Orion.

_The massive difference between you and the great hunter was that he wasn't a coward. You learned of this when_ he _was waiting for you outside a vacant room._

_"Fred's going to be late, that okay?"_

_"Not a problem there," The wooden door opened with a creak after sensing your palm on its bronze knockers. You wanted to fill in the gaps of silence badly._

(But would he hear? Would it matter? Would it change a miniscule detail?

Everything was beyond your reach at this point.)

_"Six years in Hogwarts and I didn't know something like this exists," He trudged around the place that was enough to fit twenty students inside. The walls were full of rough sketches drawn in parchments, the floor scattered with bolts and screws. What seemed to amaze him the most was the mechanical machineries that sit upon the very centre._

_"It's a spare room. Professor Flitwick discovered it and he gave it to me after- you know - seeing one of my creations," Some of them were already beginning to rust._

_"This one's wicked," He approached a rather large average-looking telescope. He grasped on one end, peering an eye inside it._

_"Hold on, I don't recommend doing that-"_

_A tiny fist sprang forth with a 'bang' along with a billowing smoke, just millimeters away from George's face._

_"What in Merlin's beard is this?"_

_"I call it the 'taunting telescope'," Your sweaty palms could fill a lake any minute now, "Absolutely weird, right? Wonder why Professor's interested in this kind of rubbish,"_

_"Rubbish? This could be a real money spinner! A classy way to trick a bloke,"_

_He turned and suddenly ran towards you, telescope in hand, "Say, would you be mad if we ask to extract this idea from you and make it a real product? No worries, though, we'll be sure to credit you,"_

_George Weasley was grinning._

_"I don't mind at all," You began to laugh, "But are you sure you want that?"_

_"Certain," He tried testing it out once more, "Though I can modify some parts and change its name a bit,"_

_"And what name do you suppose would suffice, Mr. Weasley?" This time you were sitting atop a sturdy table near him._

_"It isn't really taunting until you get smacked in the face. A 'punching' or 'boxing' telescope would attract more excitement, don't ya think?"_

_"If that's what suits you, wild Gryffindor," You teased, taking note of the rosy cheeks._

_"Sure thing, young robin,"_

He was brighter than the sun outside.

A hundred times more.

You wonder if the sun had ever noticed that he was a star, too, and that the moon loved him for bringing her light.

But there are at least two hundred and nineteen satellites the galaxy has, and the size of our moon is only a quarter of the Earth.

_"Oy, robin," a familiar voice had called out, and you worry if it's a dream, because everyone hardly visits the Astronomy tower during midnights. You worry if your senses had betrayed you, because the last time the owner of the voice saw you was not too long ago, being mentored a few days after he saw your works for the first time about how they work._

_"What is with that bird name that you still use it to refer to me?" It was hard to clearly spot a figure in the dark._

_"Eagle doesn't really suit you since you never get hostile at all,"_

_"Hey, I'm not that-"_

_"Raven's too dark for your personality, and vulture's out of the question. A blue robin would do you the most,"_

_"Wh_ _at's your business, weasel? It's midnight, and as far as I remember lions are less nocturnal than some species of birds," You could hear the scuffl_ _ing of feet, but that's the farthest you could decipher._

 _"Y_ _ou'd rather be an owl, then? I suppose that fits too,"_

_He didn't give you a generous time to reply- a rope was suddenly pulled, letting down a dark tapestry. You were unable to ponder why it's empty, for a 'click' was heard, with a tiny ball the size of a snitch rolling downwards in a spiral manner. You saw the round thing drop inside the hole of what looks like to be the larger end of a telescope- the latter suddenly mimicked the manner of a seesaw, this time its eyepiece being on top. The ball, catapulted outside the object, erupted into little sparks once it collided with the thick cloth._

_It was quite entertaining as it was mysterious, for he had managed to copy the essence of your craftsmanship._

_"Go on, look through that lunascope." George's voice chided, referring to the object you were holding the whole time._ _The lunascope- with the phases and symbols around its edges- revealed several letters that shone in the velvety-blue tapestry._

_" **Will you go to the Yule Ball with me**? " were the words that spelled out, twinkling shamelessly._

_The moonlight managed to illuminate George's face as he stepped out from a dim corner._

_"So?" You saw a grin in his face starting to form._

_"What do you mean, 'so' ?" You sincerely hoped he saw yours, too._

**Ourania, or Ouranus, was one of the famous Nine Muses. A supporter of artistic and scholarly endeavour, she had** **astounding abilities of a prophet.**

**Ourania - having seven letters in her name - was the Goddess of Astronomy.**

And suddenly you were afraid this was an illusion; You feared you were no good for his siblings, telling him, " _Are you mental? She's the same age as our sister_ and _she's_ _her friend!"_ or worse, his parents, persuading him to find another one. You were scared someone would cast ' _Relashio'-_ for you to stop clinging on to the vast felonies of infatuation.

But you loved Astronomy so much you knew the cosmic glow in his eyes were real.

And that the moon was as beautiful as the two hundred and nineteen moons she was so afraid of.

You only knew so little of him, but it was alright since humanity had barely discovered the universe at all anyway; You decided to embrace the enormity that was known as George Weasley.

**Witches and wizards alike, surely you know?**

**that Bridget Wenlock, a renowned arithmancer, discovered the magical properties of number seven.**

Come on now, you have seven measly seconds to answer- or should I say, seven _Weasley_ seconds.

"I would love to."

**Author's Note:**

> criticism is allowed. i was originally planning to write a fred weasley/reader but i suppose that can wait. this fic was heavily inspired by one of user daisuga's fanfics, and if you're a fan of haikyuu i suggest you check it out! i was also inspired by the coyotes series of fadedreams and pls read that too if you're a potterhead. god, the indentions are disturbing. ao3 is scary even if i was already a loyal reader here.


End file.
